Mi antigua navidad
by Krish2014
Summary: Rapunzel la extraña y no puede evitarlo. Una pequeña charla entre Eugene y Rapunzel sobre las antiguas navidades de Rapunzel con Ghotel, porque no siempre era todo triste con la pelinegra. Especial de navidad


**Mi antigua navidad.**

**.**

**Resumen: **Rapunzel la extraña y no puede evitarlo. Una pequeña charla entre Eugene y Rapunzel sobre las antiguas navidades de Rapunzel con Ghotel, porque no siempre era todo triste con la pelinegra.

.

.

-Solíamos festejar navidad ¿Sabes? Con Ghotel no siempre era todo malo- hablo la joven castaña mientras miraba por la ventana. Abajo se estaba festejando el baile de navidad, su primera navidad en el reino… pero se sentía tan incomoda haya abajo, tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Eras feliz?- pregunto Eugene acariciando con dulzura la mano de su novia, ambos se habían escabullado de la fiesta. Rapunzel sonrió apenada.

-Ahora pienso todo lo bueno que pasamos juntas, aunque algunas cosas eran malas… como no poder salir… otras no lo eran- suspiro bajando la mirada –Ella me enseño a cocinar, a hornear, a coser, a leer, a escribir… a pintar, a caminar… ella hiso el papel de madre siempre, pudo haberme tratado mal y encadenarme desde que era una niña… y aun así me dio todo el amor que una mujer puede darle a una niña- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ella te quería por tu cabello- le recordó el ex ladrón mientras la miraba. La castaña sonrio apenada.

-A veces… a veces creo que me quería a mí, que todo lo que pasamos fue real y verdadero. Que ella realmente me amaba- dijo mirando hacia las estrellas. Eugene suspiro y beso su mejilla.

-¿Recuerdas alguna navidad a su lado?

-Si- murmuro –Y es uno de mis mejores recuerdos- susurro –Siempre armábamos el arbolito, ella traía un pino mediano y traía esferas. Nos sentábamos por horas pintando las esferas y riendo, ella les ponía un gancho para luego ponerlas en el arbolito. Con cintas de colores lo rodeábamos y también poníamos velas.

Recuerdo que ella me hiso creer en Santa ¿Sabes? Mantuvo mi esperanza viva hasta el último momento posible. Ella siempre estaba ahí, buscándome regalos que me gustaran. En una de esas navidades me regalo por primera vez pintura y pinceles más grandes para que pudiera pintar más que solo las esferas, me enseño lo básico.

A veces tocábamos la guitarra, ella me enseño a tocarla y a hornear las galletas de chispas de chocolate. Las hacíamos todas las nochebuenas, cantábamos juntas y solíamos bailar.

Cosíamos las botas de navidad que dejábamos cerca de la ventana… y siempre éramos nosotras dos. Y con eso yo era feliz… y ahora me pregunto si no me habré entrado en otra torre pero con más adornos, la reina es amable, pero siempre está ocupada. No se puede cambiar el pasado y fue Ma… Ghotel la que me ayudo a dar mis primeros pasos, con la cual compartí la primera vez que se me callo un diente, la que siempre me cepillaba el cabello. Ella fue una madre Eugene, una buena madre… tal vez si hubieran sido otras circunstancias hubiera llegado a ser feliz solo con ella- hablo la princesa bajando la mirada.

-La extrañas- dijo el joven poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven. Rapunzel sonrió levemente y bajo la mirada, para luego pararse y buscar en un cofre que tenía en la habitación algo. Con eso en las manos se acercó a Eugene.

-Estos fueron mis primeros zapatos, ella los hiso- murmuro destapando la caja. En ella se podían ver unas botitas de lana de color amarillo en miniatura.

-Sé que ella te crio Rapunzel y nadie aquí te obligara a olvidarla ¿está bien?- dijo con cariño el castaño abrazándola –Y si… tal vez si fue una buena madre, pero debes superar el pasado para tener un futuro y apreciar el presente- dijo tomando sus manos. La castaña le sonrió también.

-Feliz navidad Eugene- dijo abrazándolo.

-Feliz navidad preciosa- sonrió él también -¿Bajamos?- pregunto.

-Baja tú, ahora te alcanzo- respondió la princesa. El ex ladrón asintió y salió de la habitación, al ver que se fue Rapunzel abrió de par en par la ventana y salió, subió por el techo hasta la punta de la torre más alta del palacio

-¡Feliz navidad… mamá!- grito quitándose el peso de encima. Sintió como una brisa cálida la envolvía y susurraba un "Feliz navidad" antes de volver a irse. Rapunzel sonrió ante eso y bajo más animada. Necesitaba mucho decirlo, porque aun con todo lo que paso sentía que le debía la vida a esa mujer que la crio, aunque fue solo por su cabello.

Pero la princesa quería creer y sabía, que Ghotel la había llegado a amar por ella misma y por nada más.

.

**Un poco triste :( No deberíamos estar así en navidad XD pero bueno, tengo un reto de mis hermanas que cumplir y no hubo mucho Eugene x Rapunzel, pero ¡Hey! Aparecieron XD Espero que si alguna vez escribo de vuelta de esto sea algo más feliz.**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
